


Эта весна

by HharTashi



Series: остро-весеннее [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Long-Distance Relationship, Other, Prose Poem, Spring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HharTashi/pseuds/HharTashi
Summary: не начинается вовсе.
Series: остро-весеннее [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810924





	Эта весна

К.

Эта весна начинается не с надежды.  
Эта весна не начинается вовсе.  
В марте температура бьёт перепадами все рекорды, как будто переключатель застыл на отметке ”осень”.  
Категорически не хватает кого-нибудь для обогрева, не спасают ни чай, ни кофе, ни свитера под горло; расстояния вдвое больнее, когда они без срока годности, но это всё равно не оправдание для истерики.  
У апреля с начала статус “не определён”, и с каждым утром становится лишь холоднее. Его отложили когда-нибудь на потом, обещали выплатить скудные отпускные.   
Май застывает на старте, ничего не обещая, и первой грозы давно все устали ждать.  


Эта весна начинается не с надежды —  
просто приходит лето,  
а с летом  
приходят  
вера и силы жить.  
  
12.5.20


End file.
